Compatible
by DeeDee
Summary: Have you ever filled out one of those Compatiblity surveys at school? Well what if Heero does?
1. St Michaels

"Ok class," the teacher said standing up at the front of the room "Since Valentines Day is soon approaching, the student council here at St. Michaels has teamed up with the student council at St. Patrick's to bring you a special promotion."  
  
She picked up a stack of papers off of her desk and handed them to a redheaded girl at the front of the class. "Heather is now handing out a compatibility survey. You don't have to fill it out if you don't want to, however it wouldn't hurt anything if you decided to participate in an activity that's main goal is to be fun! Mr. Yuy."  
  
The young man with messy brown hair whom she had been referring to looked up at her from the textbook he had been reading. The woman suddenly felt a shiver run all the way from the back of her head to the bottoms of her feet as she became the recipient of the infamous, cobalt blue, Heero Yuy Death Glare. After a few moments the young man made a sound that could best be described as "Hn!" as he lowered his head and returned to reading his book.  
  
"Oh don't worry Mrs. Pobihushchy, Heero will fill his out!" Relena Darlian piped up from the seat next to Heero. She latched onto the silent boys arm resting her head on his shoulder, and sighed. "This is the perfect way for me to finally prove to you that we are meant to be!"  
  
Mrs. Pobihushchy and Heero simply rolled their eyes while Heather finished handing out the surveys.  
  
Mrs. Pobihushchy, who had finally recovered from the Death Glare and the nausea brought on by Relena's display of affection for Heero, continued with her explanation. "All of the surveys will be fed into a computer along with those of the students from St. Patrick's. The computer will then calculate who you are most compatible with and who you are not, according to what you've answered." She paused as the students, including Heero, looked over their forms. "Also, question #18 asks whether or not you would be interested in going on a blind date with one of your matches. It's your choice you don't have to. However if you do answer yes to that question you will not receive your print out until after your date, since what fun would a blind date be if you knew beforehand who you were going with?"  
  
Heero looked at the sheet of paper in his hand wishing his Death Glare would work objects as well as people. He didn't want to fill this stupid thing out, but if he didn't, no he didn't even want to think of the torture he'd endure from Relena, he'd rather face Oz, the Alliance, and White Fang again by himself, WITHOUT his gundam.  
  
He picked up his mechanical pencil, clicked it a few times (wishing it was a self denotation trigger), and read the first question. Grade? He neatly printed the numbers 1 and 0 then shaded in the corresponding bubbles. Next question: Height? How tall was he? He wasn't sure; it had never really mattered to him before. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to guess how tall he thought he was.  
  
Mrs. Pobihushchy, surprised to see her star student with a look of confusion on his face walked over to see if she could help him. She smiled when she saw which question on the survey he was having problems with. "I'd say about 5'5"." Heero nodded, which was the closest she'd get to a thank you from him, and filled in the appropriate bubble.  
  
He continued answering the rest of the questions with very little effort: Hair color, eye color, favorite subject, least favorite subject, favorite color, favorite past time, ideal date, favorite food, etc. Then he came to question #17: Sexual preference: Male, Female, Both.  
  
Heero blinked and read this question over again. 'My sexual preference, hmmm,' he glanced over at Relena who was happily filling out each question with ease. 'Too bad they don't have an option of Anything BUT Relena Darlian,' He thought to himself.  
  
'Now be serious here Yuy, you've been given an assignment and you can't allow your personal feelings to interfere with you completing it. However, this assignment is specifically designed to identify your personal feelings, hmmmm. What is your sexual preference? You find Relena physically attractive, but annoying as hell! There have been other girls and women that you think are attractive as well; so that means your preference is female! Right!' Heero went to fill in the second bubble but stopped suddenly as he thought about something else.  
  
'But what about those times that you've spent thinking about Duo? He's male, but he has the same affect if not a stronger affect than those women. Is it because he has feminine features?' He ran his fingers through his hair again as he thought this through more carefully, 'No! That's not why, Duo doesn't have that many feminine features, it's just really his hair. But what is it that affects me? Those eyes! Yes, those eyes are one of the main reasons. Those beautiful violet eyes, and how they dance when he's happy, but burn like a set of violet flames when he's angry. They're so intriguing!' A quick smile played across heero's face, but he only allowed it there for a split second before the expressionless mask returned.  
  
'Those eyes aren't the only thing I love about Duo. Did I just say love? I never considered associating love with Duo, then again I've never considered associating anything with love, there has been no reason before. But is there a reason now? There's no need to debate this now, there will be time later, I must complete this assignment.'  
  
'OK, if I find women attractive but I also find Duo attractive, I suppose that makes me Bisexual.' Heero concluded as he filled in the third option.  
  
Question #18: WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE SETUP ON A BLIND DATE WITH ONE OF YOUR MATCHES? He read this question over but then stopped as he sensed another set of eyes looking over his paper. He quickly turned the page over on his desk and turned and glared at Relena Darlian who was looking at him innocently. "I just wanted to make sure you answered yes to question 18."  
  
"It's my choice whether I answer yes or no to that question." Heero replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"But it'll be so romantic Heero when we're setup on a blind date with one another." She countered, not knowing, or perhaps not caring, that the sound of her voice was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
Realizing that if he answered No to the question he would have to listen to her whine He quickly conceded "Fine! I'll answer yes, if it'll make you stop reading my survey."  
  
"Ok!" She agreed, as her head bounced from side to side like the ditz she was.  
  
Mrs. Pobihushchy waited a few more minutes and then announced to the class "Once you've completed your survey you may bring it up, place it on my desk, and then begin reading chapter 11 in your textbooks."  
  
Heero, and a number of other students, immediately brought their papers to the front of the room. As he sat back down at his desk and opened his book he silently prayed to any God that was listening: 'Please don't match me up with her! PLEASE!' 


	2. St Patrick's

I missed my disclaimer on Chapter 1....so here it is now!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----St. Patrick's-----  
  
Duo looked at question #18 and debated, "Do I? Or don't I?" The thought of going on a blind date excited him while at the same time made him nervous. He'd never been on a date before. He wasn't even sure what one does when they're on a date.  
  
He looked back down at the survey still trying to decide what to choose, but his desk was bare: His survey was gone! Duo started to panic, 'where did it go?' Looking to his left he saw Hilde filling in her survey and to his right he saw Marco filling in his. 'What the hell is going on? Where's my......WAIT A SEC!' He swung his head back around to look at Hilde. She had TWO surveys on her desk. "Hilde!" He declared, "Give that back!"  
  
"Well you didn't look like you could make up your mind on that question," she said, handing back his sheet. "So I figured it was up to me to answer it for you."  
  
He looked down at the page in his hand and saw that Hilde had filled in the Yes bubble for question #18. "What if I don't want to go on a blind date?" He demanded.  
  
"It'll be fun! So stop being such a coward! It's very unbecoming of Shinigami." She answered. "Besides it's time we found you a man. Preferably one who can cook and clean, 'cause god knows you can't!"  
  
"Hey! I can cook!"  
  
"Kraft Dinner and Pizza Pops don't count Duo!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Miss Schbeiker, Mr. Maxwell! Since you're talking am I to assume you've finished filling in your surveys?" Mrs. Menzie interrupted.  
  
"Yes Mam." They answered.  
  
"Then bring them up to my desk and get started on the assignment I've put on the board!"  
  
-----AFTER CLASS-----  
  
Duo and Hilde sat in the student lounge working on their physics homework and drinking Pepsi. "Hey Duo, what kind of guy do you think they'll set you up with?"  
  
"I dunno. But I hope he isn't some prep." Duo shivered with the thought.  
  
"Well whoever I'm hooked up with I hope he's cute."  
  
"Hmmm yeah...cute." Duo daydreamed. 'Too bad mine can't have brown hair, cobalt blue eyes, muscles, and a really tight...'  
  
"DUO! Earth to Duo!"  
  
"Huh? Hilde?" Duo came back to reality. "What?"  
  
"Haha! I don't even want to know what you were thinking!" Hilde teased. "Anyways, let's get back to question 5. Then we can go get some supper."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" 


	3. Heero's results

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. And I've never read "Flight Stability & Automatic Control" either.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
-------St. Michaels Academy-------

-----Mrs. Pobihushchy's Class-----

--Thursday, February 13, AC196--  
  
The final bell had rung, announcing that classes were about to begin. All of the students took their seats as Mrs. Pobihushchy entered the classroom.  
  
"Good morning class."  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Pobihushchy"  
  
Every student in the room noticed that their teacher was carrying a bunch of envelopes along with her usual teaching books. Every student that is except for one: Heero Yuy never even looked up from his desk when the teacher entered the room; he was too busy reading a copy of "Flight Stability & Automatic Control" by Robert C. Nelson.  
  
"I assume everyone had no problems with their homework assignments last night." Mrs. Pobihushchy commented. "Please bring your assignments to the front if you have not already. Then open your textbooks to...."  
  
"Mrs. Pobihushchy! Are those our results from the compatibility surveys?" Relena interrupted.  
  
"Miss Darlian! It's bad manners to interrupt someone." Mrs. Pobihushchy scolded, "Now because of your outburst I will not hand out the results until the end of class. Class open your textbooks to chapter 13."  
  
The class groaned and a few even growled "Way to go Relena," but they all did as they were told and not one student acted up for the duration of class, fearing their teacher may decide to keep the results until the end of the school day instead.  
  
The teacher lead a discussion on what the students had read in chapter 13 for the first half of the class, and for the second half she gave them questions to answer regarding the chapter. About 10 minutes before the bell was about to ring she asked for the class to stop what they were doing. "Your homework assignment for tonight is to finish those questions and hand them into me at the beginning of class tomorrow." She instructed. "Now I'm going to hand out the results of the surveys. When I call out your name come up to get your envelope. Angela."  
  
Angela got up from her desk and went to the front of the room to receive her envelope.  
  
"Also class, for those of you who checked the Yes box for question 18: you'll be receiving instructions for meeting your blind date tomorrow night, instead of your survey results. I'll have your result for you on Monday. Mark"  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Mary."  
  
"Fran"  
  
"Relena."  
  
Relena bounced up to the front of the room, took her envelope, returned to her desk and ripped it open. "Meet your date at Ryes Deli & Pub at 7:30pm. You're to wear a pink bow in your hair. Your date will be wearing a pale blue suit." She turned and looked at Heero, "Oh Heero! You can wear that suit you wore to the party last Christmas. It looked really good on you!"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and continued to work on his homework.  
  
Mrs. Pobihushchy continued handing out the envelopes, "Dorothy."  
  
"Kelli."  
  
"George."  
  
"Jeffery."  
  
"Heero."  
  
Heero retrieved his envelope from Mrs. Pobihushchy and without opening it he stuffed it into his knapsack. "Heero! You're not you going to open your envelope and see that I was right about us being matched up?" He went back to his homework, refusing to acknowledge Relena's question.  
  
"Heero???" When he still didn't answer she reached towards his knapsack, "Well if you're not going to open it, then I will."  
  
She was suddenly stopped by the infamous death glare. "Don't touch it!"  
  
"But you've got to open it!" Relena whined.  
  
Heero turned back to his work without answering her.  
  
BRRRRRING  
  
"Ok! Class dismissed!" Mrs. Pobihushchy announced. "Don't forget I want that homework on my desk tomorrow morning!"  
  
-----4:15pm-----

-----Heero's Dorm Room-----  
  
"Oh god, what a day! Valentines this, Blind date that! I'll be glad when this stupid holiday is over!"  
  
Heero dropped his knapsack on his desk chair and turned on his laptop. Walking over to his personal fridge, he grabbed a bottle of water and downed the contents. After tossing the empty bottle into his recycling bin, Heero sat down at his desk, logged into his laptop and immediately check for new mail. Outlook beeped indicating that he had a new message in the inbox.  
  
"Wufei? What does he want?" Heero double click the message and began to read:  
  
** Yuy,  
  
I need a favour from you!  
  
I have to go out tomorrow night and wanted to know if I could borrow  
your pale blue suit. The one you wore to last years Christmas party.  
  
If you don't mind I'll come over this evening and pick it up.  
  
Arigatou, **

** Wufei **

** WChang _a_ stpatricksacademy .com  
**  
Heero's eyes went wide as he realized what he was reading. He then did what any other person in his situation would have done: he fell off his chair laughing hysterically.  
  
After collecting himself, Heero pulled himself up off the floor, sat back down at his laptop and responded to Wufie's email:  
  
**Wufei,  
  
Sure no problem. I'll get it out for you.  
  
Heero **

** HYuy _a_ stmichaelsacademy .com**  
  
After turning off the computer Heero walked over to his closet, pulled out his pale blue suit and laid it on his bed. "Poor Wufei...but, it's better him than me." Heero couldn't help but snicker.  
  
"Well wait a minute, if Wufei is stuck with Relena then who did they choose for me?"  
  
He grabbed the envelope out of his knapsack and tore it open:  
  
**_Heero Yuy  
  
Meet your date at the Pump House Brewery at 7:30pm.  
  
You're to wear a black trench coat.  
  
Your date will be wearing a red outfit.  
_**  
"Huh?? It doesn't say if my date is male or female. How am I supposed to know who they are?" Heero wondered.  
  
"Hn, guess I'll find out tomorrow night." He put the letter in his desk drawer and headed to the bathroom to take a shower before Wufei arrived.


	4. Duo Prepares

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------

------St. Patrick's Academy-----

------Duo's Dorm Room------  
  
Duo sat on his bed rereading the letter for the 20th time. "You're to wear a red suit. Your date will be wearing a trench coat. Hmmmm, a trench coat, I don't know of any preps that wear those. Thank God!"  
  
"Nope! I don't know of any either."  
  
He looked up to see Hilde coming into his room. "Don't you ever knock?"  
  
"Don't you ever lock the door?" She countered.  
  
"Meh!"  
  
"Figures!"  
  
"So what do you think this guy will be like Hild?" Duo questioned. "I mean he's been matched up with me."  
  
"Well if he's matched with you there's one thing about him we know for sure." She stated.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"He can't be sane!"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Ah, you know I'm kidding Duo!" Hilde said, "Truthfully I couldn't even try to guess who they've got you matched with."  
  
"Well I know one thing; it's not Wufei! I stole his letter from him at lunch. He's matched up with some chick." Duo told her, "By the way, yours doesn't say to wear a pink ribbon in your hair and meet your date at Rye's, Does it??"  
  
"Oh no it doesn't. Thank God!" She assured him. "Besides, could you imagine it? Me and Wufei? Definitely not!"  
  
"I wonder what your kids would be like."  
  
Hilde grabbed the pillow off his bed and threw it at his head. "SHUT UP! Ewww."  
  
"Hahahahaha. Hilde and Wufei sitting in a tree! K I S S I N....." Duo stopped mid spell. "Ummmm, Hi Fei! Didn't see you standing there!"  
  
"I figured that out Maxwell." Wufei spat from his place in the doorway.  
  
"Well um, what brings you to my room this fine afternoon?"  
  
"I need a pale blue suit. Do you have one?" Wufei informed him.  
  
"Nope, no pale blue suits here. Sorry."  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
"Ya know, the only person I've ever since wear a pale blue suit was Heero." Hilde chimed in, "Remember, he wore it at last years Christmas party!"  
  
"How could I forget?" Duo replied while wiping the drool from his lip.  
  
"Hmph! Thanks!" Wufei said as he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Duo called out to him.  
  
Hilde turned to her friend after Wufei had left, "Speaking of suits, we've gotta make sure you have something to wear tomorrow night. You have to wear a red suit, right?"  
  
"That's right, and all I've got is my school uniform and black clothes. Nothing in red."  
  
"Well it looks like we're going shopping." She grabbed Duo's arm and hauled him out the door.  
  
Some time later  
  
"It took awhile but we finally found the perfect outfit for you!" Hilde proclaimed as they returned to the dorm after their shopping spree.  
  
"Whew! I'm tired; I never knew clothes shopping could be so strenuous."  
  
"But it was worth it!" Hilde assured him. "You're date's going to take one look at you and will be a hard fight for him to not give into the urge to just have you then and there!"  
  
"Ah stop it! I don't look THAT good in it." Duo protested.  
  
"OHHHH Yes you do! If you weren't my best friend, and gay, I'd have jumped you when you came out of the changing room."  
  
"AHH!" He slowly backed away from the girl. "You stay over there if that's what you've been thinkin'."  
  
"Relax! I don't want you that bad, but this guy tomorrow night, will. I guarantee it!"  
  
"Ok! Now I'm nervous. What am I going to do Hilde? I've never been on a date before. I don't have a clue what to do or how to act. Help me!" He pleaded.  
  
"Calm down! Just do what you'd do when hanging out with your friends. If you can't be friends with him you should definitely not sleep with him. You'll just end up getting hurt."  
  
"Alright, that makes good sense." Duo agreed.  
  
"There are perks to this too though! How many of your other friends will you get to make out with?" She explained.  
  
"True. Though there is one friend I'd give my braid to make out with." Duo said with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"OK! OK! I know who you're talking about, and I'm tired to watch you drool. I'm going back to my room now and you should get ready to bed too, we've got a long day tomorrow." Hilde told him.  
  
"You're right Hilde. I'm going to take a shower then head to bed."  
  
She got up, grabbed her things and headed to his door. "Good night Duo."  
  
"Nite Hilde!"  
  
Just before closing the door, Hilde popped her head back in and said, "Duo! Remember something tomorrow night. Don't mention or even thing about Heero. 'cause your date won't like hearing about another guy from his date. K?"  
  
"K! Night Hilde!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I've no idea where this is going to go from here. So please bear with me because it's going to take a bit to write the next chapter.  
  
On a personal note my daughter (who has been delaying my writing 'cause I've been busy playing with her) has learned to stand up on her own.


	5. Rye's

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews folks!

J- Kasey is 8 months old, check out my homepage if you want to see her pic. The Link is under the July 13th update.

Jesse- Always glad to see you like it!

-----------------------------------------------------

--------Inside Rye's Deli & Pub--------

Wufei ordered another glass of ice water. He'd arrived at 7:15 as to make a good impression on his date, however it was now 7:45 and he was getting annoyed. 'How dare this woman make me wait? If she thinks that I'm enjoying this she is sadly mistaken!' he said to himself as he looked at his watch for the umpteenth time.

"No sign of her yet?" The bartender asked as he put down the glass of water in front of him.

"No!"

"Well she may have spent too much time in the bathroom making herself look her best for you." He suggested.

"Sure." Fei replied sarcastically. He turned as the front door of the pub opened behind him, vowing that if it wasn't her this time he was going home.

-------Outside Rye's Deli & Pub------

Relena checked her make up one last time. She wanted to look perfect for her first date with Heero. '7:45pm, I guess I've left him in suspense long enough.' She said to herself as she exited her limo and headed towards the door of the restaurant.

She opened the door, stepped inside and looked around the room. 'Where is Heero?' she wondered. 'I hope he didn't leave.'

Relena looked to her left, towards the bar, and spotted a Chinese boy with wide saucer sized eyes looking at her.

'I know him, that's Heero's friend. What's his name? Wufei?'

Suddenly Relena noticed what Wufei was wearing: a pale blue suit. And he was looking from her face to her bow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Relena screamed in horror and ran out the door towards her limo.

Wufei promptly fainted!

-------------------------------------------

I know this one was short but I never planned to have a real date between the two of them. I'm concentrating more on what to have Duo & Heero do.


End file.
